Antibacterial agents have been placed into cleansing compositions for many years. However, not all antibacterial agents are active or present stable entities in specific cleansing compositions. Some antibacterial agents are easier to stabilize and maintain activity in solid compositions. Other antibacterial agents more readily maintain activity and stability in liquid cleansing compositions. Antibacterial agents of the carbanilide family are well known to be difficult to solubilize and also to stabilize in liquid systems, particularly aqueous liquid systems. The most well known of these carbanilide antibacterial agents is triclocarban.
A composition which has easily solubilizable carbanilide antibacterial effective amounts and which is also stable has now been discovered. The system is aqueous. The system remains preferably clear as shown by the appropriately solubilized carbanilide antibacterial agent. The solubilization can be done at room temperature. The composition remains stable for extended periods of time. The carbanilide antibacterial agent is deposited on the skin as an antibacterial active agent.